The present invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful needle oscillation drive for a sewing machine which utilizes a step motor to rotate an eccentric transmission of the oscillation drive.
Sewing machines with step motor drives for the oscillation of the needle bar have been known up until now, only as zig-zag drives in household sewing machines. For the step motor drives used in the household sector, no such precision and accuracy is required as for industrial sewing machines. Due to the greater mass of the needle swinging drive existing in industrial sewing machines and also due to the required greater speed, much more stringent requirements and greater efficiency are set for such a swinging drive.